Late night walks part 2
by Drarry.pansimone
Summary: Part 2 of late night walks. Romance between Hremione and Pansy. Including romance between Ron and Lavender. Hermione moaned. She loved the sound when Pansy called her baby


It was one month since midnight library thing happened. It was the best month of Hermione's life. She is going to meet Pansy in the library in 15 minutes. Too bad she couldn't tell his best friends Harry and Ron. All through Ron knew about them he didn't say anything yet. Hermione was pretty sure that he would tell all school the next day but he remained silent.

"I am going to library. Harry would you mind if I borrow your cloak?" She hoped that she didn't show too much of excitement.

"Not at all. I'll go and bring it to you. If that is ok?" He looked at Ron.

"Yeah sure mate." Harry went upstairs.

"Thanks." Whispered Hermione to Ron.

"You better tell him quick." Ron whispered back fast. He saw his new girlfriend Lavender Brown coming to him as quickly as she can. Her pink bow completely matched her pink

Cheeks "What are you doing here?" She furiously looked at Hermione. But she looked like pink pig. Hermione knew it would be weary stupid to laugh at her. Especially when she had that death look on her face. So she tried and not lough at Lavender.

"I need to borrow something from Harry and I am waiting for him to bring it down." She smiled.

"Aha." She looked confused for a second but then she put on a happy face and sat into Ron's lap. Lavender grabbed his head and started aggressively make out with him. Hermione looked away. She felt sick at the sound of their tongues bumping at each other. They stopped when Harry came back. Lavender looked at Hermione with a pleasing smile that almost yelled :he is mine. Hermione though she will throw up right there in the middle of the common room.

"Here it is. Everything ok?" Said Harry with a worried smile. He handed her a backpack with cloak inside. It was too many people around to bring just a cloak.

"Yes thank you." Hermione smiled at Harry then she looked at Lavender and Ron with the same smile.

"By boys."

As she climbed through the portal she heard Lavender yelling after her.

"You little fucking nerd I AM NOT A BOY!"

"I think that she just didn't want to say by to you and she..." she heard Harry calming her down a second before the Fat lady covered entrance. Hermione looked at the pocket watch she's going to be late if she won't hurry. She ran the last few minutes and jumped on every second stair. As she came to the library she searched for peas full place so she can put cloak on. She soon found one. She was supposed to met Pansy at the third

Window on a left side. Where there was one small hidden table and there are bookshelves all around. There was a secret entrance you have to pull a second book from the right at the fifth shelf. As she was standing in front of the books she noticed that the book you have to pull didn't have as much dust as the others. That means that Pansy is already there or that there is someone else who knows about the

Secret place. She pulled the book. The bookshelf looked like it was made from gelatin. Hermione quickly stepped inside it. It was empty. She took of the cloak and sat on a sofa. Pansy was late.

After 15 minutes of waiting, Pansy finally came.

"Sorry you had to wait." She gently kissed her on her forehead.

"It's ok. What took you so long?" Hermione looked at her girlfriend.

"Have you ever met Draco. He wants to know everything. Where am i, what am i doing. How did you get from the Golden Boy and his friend?" Pansy sat down facing Hermione.

"Well nothing went wrong except when Ron's girlfriend came they started to make out. Gross!" Pansy looked a bit sad

"I thought you like kissing."

"Of course I do. Just not when the other person starts eating your face and making such a weird noises." Pansy laughed

"I didn't know it was that bad."

"It was worse than just bad. It was like she wanted to... to I don't know what." Pansy smiled at her.

"To fuck him right there in front of everyone?" Hermione blushed and looked down

"Kind of yes." She looked up. Her eyes were stuck on Pansy's lips.

"Come here and cuddle with me." Said

Pansy with glowing eyes. Hermione stand up smiling. She came around the table and carefully sat next to Pansy. Pansy looked at her and slightly kissed her. She started to give her small fast loud kissed everywhere on her face. Hermione started laughing. Pansy laughed through the kisses. She lifted Hermione up and put her on lap. Girls laughed. Pansy stopped laughing and looked Hermione deep in her eyes.

"I hope I am not to heavy." Hermione destroyed the beautiful moment.

"No you are just fine." Pansy looked away.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Hermione didn't know how to ask.

"Amm...why...why were you crying that night?"

"What night?" She knew Pansy just wanted to avoid this topic but Hermione must know what or who hurt her.

"That night at the Astronomy tower." Pansy looked back at her.

"I was hurt. I didn't understand what was happening with me. I suddenly felt so jealous at Ron because he had you." Hermione was shocked.

"You were crying because of me?" Pansy nodded.

"I never loved him. That night I fell in love with you. You know that right. I don't want to see you hurt because of me." Hermione almost cried out the last sentence. She locked her eyes with Pansy's eyes. Pansy kissed her deep. She took her out of her lap and put her on the sofa. She was sitting on top of her. Hermione lifted her head asking for kisses. She pulled Slytherin girl's tie and they kissed. The kiss was amazing. Both of them wanted more. They kissed again Hermione fell in love with Pansy with every second more.*

Then someone interrupted them.

"Pansy! What are you doing?" Draco yelled. Both girls froze.

"Kissing isn't that obvious?" She smiled at shocked Hermione.

"With a girl?" Hermione looked from Draco up to Pansy who rolled her eyes.

"Yes. Can't you see she has bobs?" Hermione went red Pansy's dirty language turned her on.

"But...but with that Mudblood?!" Hermione couldn't move. She could only look up to Pansy who had a deadly look on her face.

"Don't call her that in front of me!"

"Or you will do what?" He had his smirk on his face.

"Let's just say that one time you forgot to put a silence charm on your room and I heard everything." Now she had a little smirk.

"Oh my god. She looked so hot with that smirk." Thought Hermione. She wanted to kiss her right now. She didn't care if Draco was there.

"Could you please go?" Said Hermione before she could stop herself. Draco still red of anger looked at her and then at Pansy. Before he turned around he said

"In 15 minutes is dinner. I am experiencing you to be there." And he walked away. Pansy's smirk came back to her face she looked down at Hermione. Hermione couldn't resist she kissed her so rashly and needy.

"Nobody is going to hurt you baby." Whispered Pansy in Hermione's ear just before she bit her ear bole. Hermione moaned. She loved the sound when Pansy called her baby.

"Oh god what would I do to you if we had only 30 minutes more." Hermione bite her lip.

"Tomorrow at 9pm in the ROR?" Suggested Hermione.

Pansy looked her with a hungry look.

"I'll make it worth the waiting." Said Pansy. Hermione blushed. Pansy got of her and gave her a kiss on forehead. Then she disappeared through the bookshelf. Hermione just laid there. She soon got up and went in the Great hall for dinner. As she came she looked at Slytherin table. Pansy and Draco were arguing. She heard Pansy half yelling

"Why were you even there?!"

"I have showed you that place. I wanted to study in peace. And what I have found? You hooking up with...!" Draco shouted and then he shut up. Hermione knew it was Pansy's look who saved her. She looked at Draco in a way everyone would run from her if they had brains to think. Now the whole Great Hall was listening. Pansy and Draco stood up and went outside.

"I forgot backpack at the library." Said Hermione. She wanted to catch up with the Slytherins.

"But you brought it back." Yelled Harry after her. It was too late Hermione was already outside. She saw Draco and Pansy moment before they disappeared under the tree. She run after them. Hermione was socked at what she saw. It was Draco pushing his big lips all over Pansy's lips. Here eyes were wide open by sock. She pushed Draco away. It ringed in Hermione's head she couldn't hear anything that Pansy said. She just turned and with tears in here eyes ran into her room. She cried and didn't go to any of classes that day. Pansy wasn't at the classroom neither not with her mind. All she could though was about Hermione and that she has lost her. It was a school break for 5 minutes. Pansy searched for Hermione all over the castle. She wasn't at library and she wasn't in their secret place. She wasn't in ROR, Astronomy tower, any of classrooms, toilets... Pansy stopped in front of Fat lady.

"Are you lost?" Asked the Fat lady.

"No. I am looking for a friend. Can I come inside please." Asked Pansy she was still catching her breath.

"Do you know the password?."

"Shit. Could you make an exception?" What was she doing here.

"No sorry young lady." What was she thinking.

"Yeah. I am gonna go now." She needs to find Ron. Pansy checked the clock. She was late for Potions. As she ran in the classroom, she got a disappointing look from professor Snape.

"I... I am sorry... that I am late." She said while catching her breath again.

She sat down she looked at Hermione's place. She wasn't there.

"Fuck." Pansy whispered. Draco glared at her.

"What's wrong?" Pansy turned around to look at him.

"What the fuck do you think is wrong? I can't find Hermione and it is all yours fault. How could you be so stupid. I love girls especially that one and...and you tried to kiss me?!"

"Well I did it not tried." Said Draco with a smirk.

"I hate you." Pansy pick her stuff and ran out of classroom. Everyone was looking at her. But she didn't care. She waited outside for Ron and Harry. The door opened and Harry and Ron came.

"Hey. Where is Hermione?" Pansy asked Ron.

"Why do you care where she is?" Asked Harry.

"She is probably in her room if she wasn't with you." Answered Ron.

"What?" Harry was all confused.

"I need to talk to her. Can you please tell her?"

"I have a better idea. Harry mate do you have cloak with you?" Pansy didn't know why was Ron so nice probably he cared about Hermione that much.

"I don't know what is happening so could you please tell me?" Harry tried to stay calm.

"First cloak." Harry gave it to Ron without speaking.

"Put it on." Said Ron to Pansy. She looked him thankfully and did it.

"Follow us. And make sure nobody hit you." She did as he said. They came in Gryffindor.

"Come with me." Whispered Ron to Pansy. They went upstairs at the girls room. Ron knocked.

"Hermione?" He came inside and so did Pansy. She still got a cloak on. She saw Hermione in bed reading. But then she looked closer. Her eyes were red and her eyelashes wet. She cried probably she tried to put herself together when Ron knocked.

"You missed Potions." Said Ron to break the silence.

"Sorry Ron but I don't feel well could you go please?" Ron didn't seem offended.

"I just thought you might talk to

Someone and that"

"I really don't feel like talking. Sorry." Hermione cut him of.

"I didn't mean to me. But to her." Pansy took of the cloak.

"Before you start screaming at me first listen." Said Pansy. Ron closed the door.

"I love you and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you but what you saw wasn't what you think."

"It looked like you and Draco were kissing." Hermione had watering eyes

"No he tried to kiss me. Let me start from the beginning. We went out of the Great Hall to fight in peace then he dragged me under that stupid tree and we were screaming at each other. I said to him that I really like you and that I think I don't like boys and then he replied

"Let's find out." And he kissed me. Then you walked in as you left I started yelling at him what was he doing and if

he is crazy. I ran after you but I was too late. I looked for you everywhere in the library, toilets, I even asked Fat lady to open Gryffindor. She said no but still I was late for Potions where Ron came up with this idea." Pansy stopped talking and glared at Hermione.

"I am sorry I made such a big scene." Apologies Hermione

"Hey it's ok you would be a shitty girlfriend if you wouldn't." Pansy smiled and gently kissed Hermione's hand. Pansy lay next to her and pulled in her arms. They fell asleep.

So this is the second part of late night walks. Sorry for mistakes. Hope you like it.

I don't own Harry Potter. I just took some characters and play with them. Hope you have a nice day.


End file.
